Letters of our Lives
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: Letters written to characters from another character based on different situations past and present, how they felt about it and what they can or could've done. Sort of an AU type story. Bad at summaries. Oh well.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ZILCH ZERO.

A story of letters written from one character to another based on all points of degrassi whether it be past or present.

Letters

**Dear Spinner,**

**Let's see I know we have never really talked much but I decided to write you a letter while you go through this rough time. I won't tell anyone but Jimmy and I are very close now and he didn't think you would mind if I knew.**

**Now I'm not going to be one of those people who say, "I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry, I can't believe this is happening to you" blah. Blah. Blah.**

**No I want you to know that if you need to talk I'm here.**

**My step-dad went through Cancer so I know what can happen.**

**Once treatment begins for chemo you may feel a mix of emotions.**

**Don't be afraid to pick up a pen and write to me or call me or talk to me in person. **

**I may not be your best friend but I will help you out.**

**I feel as if I am rambling now but please do know you are not alone.**

**XoXo,**

**Emma Nelson.**

_**As I read the letter I knew she meant it. Maybe I would talk to her. First I will respond in letter form or whatever, because I'm not really ready to talk in person.**_

**Dear Emma,**

**I really appreciate you concern, and no I'm not just saying that to be polite. I don't mind that Jimmy told you and even though we were never the best of friends I know I can trust you. **

**I actually remember all of those times Mr. S. was absent. **

**Will that happen to me? I don't want to fall behind in my classes. **

**Wow who would have ever believed that I was actually concerned about falling behind in school? **

**Lately Jimmy, Marco, and my family are all like "Spinner, do you need anything, talk about what you're feeling." BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**I would go to Ms. Suave, but she'd also say **

"**talk about your feelings, are you in any pain, emotionally."**

**Uh yeah lady I kind of have cancer here there's pain everywhere.**

**So yeah, I really appreciate what you are offering to do. **

**How about we start being friends? **

**Meet me at the dot tomorrow at 5:45.**

**The Spinster.**


	2. RedHeaded for Trouble

**Red-Headed for Trouble**

_Craig, _

_So best you can do huh? Red-Headed for Trouble? Pathetic. I mean really Craig, you were the trouble. You had me wrapped around you little finger and you screwed it up, TWICE! _

_**Time #1.**_

_**The wedding. I was right there Craig. Looking my best for you and you still had eyes for her. It was always her wasn't it? It could never be me; no I'm just the sidekick best friend everyone turns to for advice. What was so bad about me Craig? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not slutty enough? What was wrong with me? **_

_**For a long time I blamed myself. Then one day I realized, "Hey it's not your fault Ellie, Craig's the stupid jackass, he screwed up what could've been a nice relationship. You did nothing wrong."**_

_**Time #2.**_

_**Backstage and the airport. You were a lying, manipulating jackass you know that right? All you needed was that little pack for a boost, and you would do anything for it huh? DO you realize you once again broke my heart into a million pieces, right when I finally get over you? But it always has to be about Craig Manning, superstar. You gave up 2 great people in your life for a small pack of stupid, disgusting, substances. Are you seriously that stupid?**_

_Actually yes you are. I now know Craig, that I couldn't of helped you if I tried. You didn't want help. And I don't care._

_Basically Craig, this letter is my way of saying goodbye to you, hopefully I will never have to see you again. And if I happen to meet you again one day, I hope to see you've made your life for the better._

_Please do not bother writing back, I won't read it._

_Bye Craig. _

**Eleanor "Ellie" Nash**


	3. Never there

I was never there.

Dear J.t.

Remember that party back in grade 7. You brought some E and I switched it with aspirin.

Did you know that I switched it?

I never knew.

In grade 8 we didn't talk as much as we did. Than in grade 9 we just stopped being friends.

I regret the day I stopped hanging out with you for Jay.

Then I left. No goodbye, nothing.

You know I thought about how you were doing. Then Jay told me you had overdosed.

Moron.

Now I came back. Thought "hey now I can turn my life around. Start hanging out with some real friends." We didn't have much time to build a friendship again.

And even though we used to be friends I never felt that I was ever there for you. You had helped me so much but did I ever help you?

Did I ever ask if you needed anything? Was I even that good of a friend?

Now look at this. I'm at your gravestone. It's the day before your birthday and I am putting this letter in front of your grave. I know you can't read it.

I just needed you to you that if I could've done anything I would've.

J.t. I miss you. I always needed you there to talk to me and make me laugh.

I probably sound like a girl right now but its hard you know.

Sean Cameron


End file.
